


Jour 23 - Chagrin

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2017, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Vingt-troisième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \« Fullmetal, écoute… Il vaut mieux qu’on s’en tienne là, toi et moi.- Ce n’est pas grave, Colonel. On pourra toujours le faire une autre fois.- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Il vaut mieux que l’on se sépare. »





	Jour 23 - Chagrin

**Author's Note:**

> [ CW : Underage / Rupture amoureuse ]  
> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Jamais il n’avait été repoussé de la sorte. Même lorsque le Colonel n’était pas d’humeur, il faisait toujours en sorte de montrer un minimum de délicatesse. Ce jour-là, cependant, il l’avait simplement éloigné de lui, brutalement, rapidement, à la grande surprise d’Edward, qui regardait son amant d’un air marqué par l’incompréhension. Est-ce qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Confus, le jeune alchimiste pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de déchiffrer l’expression impassible du brun, qui, les lèvres serrées, ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s’il tentait de lui faire passer un message muet.   
Remarquant qu’Edward ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir – il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela –, Roy finit par soupirer, sa poigne se resserrant légèrement contre les épaules du blond. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer une chose pareille, alors qu’il arborait une telle expression ? Non. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir. Sa décision était prise, depuis plusieurs jours. Et s’il flanchait maintenant, il ne parviendrait jamais à lui en faire part. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Les mots refusaient de se former au niveau de ses cordes vocales. Celles-ci lui semblaient comme figées. Il dût prendre une longue inspiration avant de finalement rassembler son courage. Une phrase. Il n’avait qu’une seule phrase à dire.

« Fullmetal, écoute… »

Il relâcha son emprise sur l’alchimiste, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Dans le regard doré du plus jeune, l’on pouvait clairement voir une certaine appréhension. Il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se doutait que les prochaines paroles à franchir les lèvres du Colonel seraient forcément porteuses de mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il vaut mieux qu’on s’en tienne là, toi et moi. »

Il ne comprit pas directement le sens de ces mots. S’en tenir là ? Par rapport à quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ses yeux papillonnèrent, plusieurs fois. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : un sourire tremblotant, apeuré. Il était effrayé de comprendre ce que ces mots pouvaient impliquer.

« Ce n’est pas grave, Colonel. On pourra toujours le faire une autre fois.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… »

Si. Si, il comprenait. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas l’entendre dire de telles choses. Il voulait qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une peur infondée le submergeant. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Il vaut mieux que l’on se sépare. »

Ce fut comme si une balle de revolver venait lui transpercer le cœur. Son sourire demeurait figé, mais, sur ses joues, commençaient à couler de nombreuses larmes, s’étant jusqu’alors seulement agglutinées au rebord de ses yeux. Ses lèvres finirent cependant par se détendre, s’abaissant. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Pourquoi lui annonçait-il une telle chose, maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il en tremblait, de chagrin, de colère, d’incompréhension.

« M-mais…  
\- Fullmetal, s’il te plaît. C’est pour le mieux, et tu le sais.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce serait pour le mieux ? »

Il avait haussé la voix, et serré ses poings gantés. Son corps s’était atrocement tendu. Tout s’était bien passé, pourtant, entre eux, ces derniers temps… 

« On a quatorze ans d’écart, toi et moi. De plus, je suis plus haut placé que toi. Ce n’est pas une relation moralement acceptable, Fullmetal. »

Ses poings s’abattirent contre le torse de Roy. Il s’en fichait de tout cela ! Maintenant que le pas avait été franchi entre eux, depuis un moment déjà, pourquoi est-ce que cela importait, soudainement ? La flamme d’Edward le consumait depuis tellement longtemps, et il lui jetait sans remord un sceau d’eau glacé, cherchant à l’éteindre ? Non, il ne l’acceptait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

« C’est pas ça qui nous a gêné, pendant tout ce temps ! Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?! Je… Je vous aime, moi ! Et puis, je serai majeur dans deux ans ! C’est rien, deux ans ! Je ne veux pas que l’on se sépare ! »

Ses poings tambourinaient contre Mustang, qui soupirait face au désespoir d’Edward. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il l’aimait aussi. Il aimait ce petit caractère explosif, ce sourire, ces cheveux de blés s’accordant à ce regard doré… Tout, il aimait tout chez le garçon. Mais les autres commençaient à se douter de leur relation, et ne le voyait pas vraiment d’un bon œil. En particulier le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Et, Roy le savait, ils n’avaient pas torts. C’est pourquoi il préférait s’arrêter là, tant que cela ne dépassait pas le stade de rumeurs. Peut-être réfléchirait-il pour se relier à Edward lorsque celui-ci aurait atteint la majorité. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait plus prendre un tel risque.  
L’alchimiste de métal enfouit son visage dans le torse du Colonel, celui-ci posant une main sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis, il se pencha lentement vers lui, afin de déposer sur son front, un délicat et dernier baiser.

« Je suis désolé. »

*

« Alors, comment va-t-il ? »

La jeune fille, un plateau-repas dans les mains, s’inquiétait pour son ami d’enfance. Lorsqu’il était rentré, ce jour-là, il était directement allé s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage, mais à sa voix tremblante, elle avait deviné qu’il était en train de pleurer. Ou, en tout cas, qu’il n’en était pas loin.  
Son jeune frère, redevenu humain depuis quelques mois, qui venait de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son aîné, secoua lentement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que son état ne s’était pas amélioré. Il semblait totalement anéanti. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, ce jour-là, à Central, mais une chose était sûr : il s’agissait d’une chose assez grave pour ébranler Edward. Donc, pas rien.

« Il ne pleure plus, mais il reste recroquevillé dans son lit, à serrer son oreiller contre lui… Je ne sais pas s’il acceptera d’avaler quelque chose, Winry…  
\- Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ?  
\- Aucune… »

La blonde posa son regard azuré sur la porte la séparant de son ami. Puis, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de poser le plateau au sol, contre le mur. Elle s’approcha ensuite de la poignée qu’elle prit en main, et, après une inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle abaissa celle-ci afin de rentrer dans la pièce, sous le regard soucieux du frère d’Edward, qui décida de la suivre.

« Ed ? » appela Winry.

L’interpelé ne bougea pas, restant dos à elle, son corps tourné côté fenêtre, là où la nuit s’étendait depuis maintenant un petit moment, aussi ténébreuse que le cœur de l’adolescent, à ce moment précis.  
La jeune fille s’approcha, et s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur l’un des avant-bras repliés du garçon, l’effleurant dans un geste réconfortant. Elle n’aimait pas le voir dans un tel état. Quoi qu’il ait pu se passer, elle voulait qu’il sache qu’elle resterait là pour lui.

« Je suis là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Ed. Et Alphonse aussi. Quoi qu’il te soit arrivé, on fera en sorte que tu te sentes mieux, d’accord ? Alors, quand tu seras prêt, n’hésite pas à venir nous parler. »

Aucune réaction. En tout cas, ce fut le cas pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu’Edward ne plisse finalement les paupières avant de murmurer un « merci » rauque, collant légèrement son dos conte les cuisses de la blondine, qui esquissa un petit air satisfait. Au moins avait-il répondu. Il s’agissait d’un bon début, selon elle.  
Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, peu importe ce qu’elle devrait faire, peu importe le degré de son chagrin, elle ferait en sorte de l’en sortir. Elle le protégerait, comme il avait toujours su le faire, à son égard. Et pour cela, elle savait qu’elle pourrait compter sur l’aide d’Alphonse. Avec ces deux-là dans les parages, Edward ne serait jamais seul, qu’il le veuille ou non.


End file.
